Acceptanceof Light....of Darkness
by SilverSwan
Summary: What love story would be complete without the usual...lust, betrayal, vampires... and oh yeah, love?!? Part-vampire Vash and Knives? VxM, WxM, K/L xD Vash is a kind hearted vampire, searches for love and acceptance in the human world
1. Default Chapter

ACCEPTANCE

Well, I promised myself I would get around to doing this, and here it finally is.  Presenting…my first Trigun fic!  It's going to be a long one, more or less, so sit back and enjoy the ride.  I know I said romance…and it will be hides from angry romance-fic lovers but it will also include some angst and mystery.

Oh yeah, the plot…I'll just give it a rough glaze over, so as not to give too much away…afterwards!!!          

Disclaimer:  Do I have to…?  I don't wanna…I own them, I own them ALL!!! Especially that sexy, gorgeous Vash…those green eyes…AHHHH!!!  Who am I fooling, I don't even own the computer I typed this on, much less Trigun and co.!!!!  The Count is my own creation, though.

Prologue:

_Vash's pov_

I stared at the corpse of my mother, laying on the stone-cold castle floor, dead forever.  _'Rem…mother, at least your at peace now,'_ were my thoughts as I looked down at her corpse, and felt the tears beginning to sting my eyes.  Her long dark hair was tangled, and her face bore the bruises of my father's hand.  

"The bitch is finally dead," the Count said.  I refuse to call him my father.  

"Knives, a word of advice.  Human females can be fun at first, but they get annoying quickly.  They do not understand our vampire ways or ideals… forever longing for their life as humans.  It's best to kill them whenever they begin to aggravate you," the Count finished.

Horrified at these words, I glanced at my twin brother, Knives, who was identical to me except that his hair was a little lighter than mine, and his eyes blue, whereas mine were green.  I also had a mole beneath my left eye.  Knives had a smile on his lips, and his ice-blue eyes looked eager.  

_'That bastard!  Doesn't he care that The Count just killed my-our mother?'_  I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.  I knew it was pointless to wonder over Knives' thoughts, I knew them already.  He was the perfect, carbon copy of our father, the Count, a ruthless, merciless vampire.  Only more dangerous because he had ambitions that were unfulfilled.  That smile…

"KNIVES!  YOU…!"  I yelled, then cut myself off, refusing to call him a bastard, as it would insult my mother. Instead, I dove at him, knocking him down with me.  For a moment, Knives look startled, scared even, but then…

WHACK!!!  I groaned as my body was lifted by unseen hands and mercilessly thrown against the stone walls of the castle.  _'Damn the Count's telekinesis powers…' _I thought.  Knives' look was quickly gone, and that taunting, cruel smile came back on.

"Well Vash, maybe there is hope that woman's principles won't stick to you," he sneered, standing over my body as I lay there, temporarily unable to move.  His blood fangs, the characteristic of a true vampire, glinted in the dim, lights in the castle.  He continued, "Hope, yet…after all, you are half vampire."

No denying the fact.  My mother was Rem Saverem, a girl from the town of July who my fa-the Count had his eye on.  He kidnapped her, and married her, turning her into a vampire.  But Rem's heart was too pure, and though she was transformed, she kept her old ways.  She taught me about the world of the humans, and the ways of love and peace.  The preciousness of life, the sacredness of it all.  I glanced once more at her corpse, devoid of blood, naturally, as a vampire's corpse would be.  

_'_ _I love you mother...'_  My mind was made up.  I stood up and left the two, to go to my room.  They'll never know, anyways, just think I was "sulking" in my room, as I usually do, although actually it's only to get away from them.  The Count and Knives ignored me as I left.

*************************************************************

"What a weak boy.  It's shameful that I should be the sire of one so obviously human.  Whereas you, Knives…"  The Count looked at the elder twin with pride in his eyes.  

"You will live and uphold the vampire ways.  You are my chosen heir.  Your brother is worthless, that human bitch Rem spoiled his mind with her human ideals.  But you, my son are of true vampire lineage, even though you are half –"  he stopped here, and placed a loving hand on Knives' shoulder.  His face was somewhat old, with tawny-colored hawk eyes and black hair, streaked with grey.  The Count was nearing one thousand years old, but didn't look a day over 45.

"Father,"  Knives acknowledged, bowing his head in respect.  "I long for the day that you shall entrust me with the full responsibilities of carrying on the vampire's duties."  

Only the absent Vash, and perhaps the late Rem, could pick up on the insincerity in Knive's voice, disguised under the tones of respect and submission.  The Count was too blind, by his affection for Knives.

The cold smile appeared on Knives' face as he hugged his father, the powerful Vampire Count.  _'One day I shall have it all…'_

*************************************************************

"This is the only way…" Vash's voice trailed off as he hurried to his room and began packing essential items.  _'I do this for you, Rem.  Mother, from this day on, I will live in the principles you taught me.  I will live as a human.'_  

_'But will they accept me?  Will I ever be able to find love or even acceptance among the humans?'_  These were just some of the thoughts that ran through Vash's head as he continued packing.  Clothes, money, a small ration of food…_'If only you could have come with me, Rem.'_ Noiselessly, Vash crept out of his window, scaling the walls, like a spider.  After all, he was half vampire, too, though his powers were not as strong as a full blooded one.  Like the Count.

Well, I hope it was not too boring…this is my first Trigun fic.  I promise, the romance part will come in later, with all the normal pairings, VxM, MxW, maybe DxL, or K, I haven't decided yet.  HEY, was Knives too out of character, or did Vash seem too weak?  Oh yeah, here's the promised plot, more or less… 

Set in an Alternate Universe, Knives and Vash are half human, half vampire, sons of a powerful vampire count and Rem.  Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood are vampire hunters, and that's all I'm saying for now!  I am an avid reader of Trigun romance fics, and I noticed that the ideas of the Trigunners in school, and in normal life were popular.  As much as I wanted to write one, I was looking for some new ideas, so here it is, I don't think anyone's written a romance AU vamp fic yet!  One more thing, I was kinda influenced by Vampire Hunter D, bloodlust, if you haven't seen it, it's quite an anime masterpiece.  

Even though it is AU, I still want the characters to be more or less reminiscent of their original personalities.  Please…Read and Review, an email would be nice, too, I promise to respond.  I'll continue based on the number of reviews, so…you know what to do!  Oh yeah, and all constructive                      criticisms/compliments are more than welcome…I guesse, the way I like to spell it flames will be too, after all, nothing I can really do to stop ya'll from sending them!!!  Thank you for your time,

SilverSwan


	2. A Day in the Life...

Disclaimer: Oh yeah baby, I own them...only in my mind!  
Chapter 1: A Day in the Life  
  
121 years later...  
The room was pitch black. Vash was sprawled on the bed of the inn he was currently staying at, gazing out of the open window at the stars. A cool breeze blew on his face, causing him to shiver and cover his shirtless chest with a blanket   
  
'Well, now what?' He pondered, gazing at a particularly bright star. 'That's the seventh town I've been chased out of...there's not too many other places. Damn my vampire blood! Maybe Knives was right...' Vash's mind traveled back in time to the night he left... ...  
  
"Well Vash, maybe there is hope that that woman's principle's won't stick to you"...the shine of Knives' blood teeth as he leered down at him..."hope,yet...for after all you are half vampire."  
  
"No!!!" Vash yelled, wanting to deny his origins. But how could he when they were the reason he got ran out of yet another town today?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Vampire Hunter Meryl Stryfe leaned back against her chair, arms crossed, brows furrowed in thought. The reports were impossible. Surely Bernardelli Vampire Hunters Co. had to be wrong. 'It's just -'  
  
"Meryl!" Any further thoughts were cut off when her partner, Milly Thompson, an Amazon of a girl, burst into the room. She continued, "Meryl, did you see the reports? They're just so impossible, I can't make any sense out of them!"   
  
"Yes, I know Milly," Meryl sighed. The Bernardelli Vampire Killers Co. was the most successful chain of vampire hunters throughout the world, with the most advanced technology and the world's best hunters.   
  
'Milly being the possible exception,' Meryl thought, with a grim smile. It wasn't that she regretted being partnered with Milly, but sometimes Milly just wasn't all there...then there were times when she had a true, instinctive intuition, something that Meryl knew herself to be lacking. 'We do make a good team,' Meryl reflected, 'I just sometimes wish she wasn't so naïve.'  
  
"Whoo-hoo...earth to Meryl!" Milly shouted, waving a hand in front of the elfin-sized hunter's eyes.  
  
'Or childish,' Meryl continued with a genuine smile, this time. 'But then, it wouldn't be Milly without it.' The girls had been a pair of vampire hunters ever since they had first applied at Bernardelli. "So Milly, what do you think about this?" Meryl asked, raising her hand that held the report from Bernardelli to indicate what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet...it's strange, though, that none of our hunters in that area have caught the vampire yet." Milly stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"True, Bernardelli hunters never run into trouble, that I know of, and always get their vampire." Meryl agreed. "Well, I suppose we should go to the city of August and see if we can help. Who knows," Meryl shrugged "maybe there were only rookie hunters there. But I still think that even our rookies would be able to nail the vampire. Come to think of it...there were two old-timers there, who knew the ropes well. They wouldn't have missed anything."  
  
"Oh well, Meryl, we won't know until we get there," Milly finished.  
  
"And, as Bernardelli will probably assign us to the case anyways...we may as well start packing." Meryl stated. "Be ready to leave as soon as the go-ahead arrives."  
  
"Ok, Meryl, I just have to run to the local store and buy some pudding." Leaving her partner no time to argue, Milly rushed off, as quickly as she had flown in.  
  
Meryl sighed, then smiled affectionately. 'My partner's weird quirks...'  
********************************************************************  
  
Vash awoke the next morning, feeling groggy and lifeless. The years had been hard on him, but he continued, nonetheless to live in Rem's principles. Humans were not bad people, in his opinion, only scared of what they did not understand. 'Which I can understand,' Vash thought. 'I think... I'm not even sure of myself. All I have...are your principles, Rem.'   
  
Vash stretched and yawned, in an attempt to shove away his gloomy mood. The sunlight streamed through the windows, and the birds conversed, slowly dissolving his despair as he continued through his morning hygiene routine.  
  
'At least I managed to escape alive, for the seventh time,' Vash thought, 'Well, there's yet another city-August-that I can't return to for at least another hundred or so years.'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"MILLY!!!" An agitated, urgent voice yelled. "We've got to get going, NOW!"   
  
"I'm coming Meryl...just let me pack my pudding for the road," Milly's voice said sweetly, as if they were in no big rush.  
  
Meryl groaned and mentally slapped her forehead with her hand. 'At this rate we won't make it to the city in time to check everything out...Bernardelli did say to leave as soon as their full report arrived.' She hurried Milly once more.  
  
"Alright, Meryl, let's go. Ah, look, there's the bus now," Milly said, as they walked towards the bus stop. "See? We were just on time."  
  
"One second later, and we would have missed it," Meryl grumbled as they loaded their things on the bus. It was crowded, which meant all the seats were most likely sold out, and the thought of loud, annoying people and crying babies for over 250 iles didn't help to sweeten Meryl's mood.  
  
"Everyone on!!!" Yelled the driver, "We have to stay on schedule! Anyone who lags will get left behind, and that's no idle threat!"   
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" The crowd of people turned to gape as a man, dressed in black and carrying an enormous cross ran up to them. Upon closer inspection, they could see he was a priest. "Here!" The priest shoved the bus fare at the driver, and took his place in line.  
  
"Hey, buddy, this is not the full fare amount! You're missing 30 double dollars! Pay up or you're off!" The driver yelled.  
  
"I...ulp...um" were the only words coming out of his mouth, as he searched for a friendly face. Suddenly everyone who had been staring at him all found something else to stare at for the moment.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mr. Priest!" Milly pushed herself forward.  
  
'Oh God...' flashed through Meryl's head. 'What is that girl doing?'  
  
"Here you are," Milly smiled sweetly as she put the need amount into the driver's angry hands.  
  
The man known as Wolfwood turned to stare in astonishment and gratefulness at a tall brown-haired girl garbed in a tan overcoat. "Why, thank you very much ma'am. It's good to see there are still some who do God's servants a favor." He smiled and winked at Milly.  
  
"Oh," she replied, blushing. "It's no big deal, really. Besides, my oldest-older sister always said you should help someone in need. It's the right thing to do."  
  
He smiled again. 'Gosh, he really does have a nice smile.' Milly's eyes took in his tall, slender but built shape, and she blushed more when she noticed how his jacket and shirt were cut in a slight V, showing the cleft between the pectorals on his chest.   
"Please, you can stay with us. This is my partner, Meryl. I'm Milly." Milly finished as she guided Wolfwood to meet Meryl. One glance at Meryl's face revealed she was not too pleased with what Milly had done.  
  
"GET ON THE BUS, NOW!!!" The driver looked ready to pop a blood vessel, and the remaining people meekly complied.   
"I'm so sorry Meryl, please forgive me, I know that I gave up the last of our money, but I couldn't bear to see someone in need and not help," Milly rushed to explain once they were all seated in the bus; Milly and Wolfwood on one seat, and Meryl sitting across the aisle from them, alone. "And I just had to help Mr. Priest."   
  
"Please, call me Wolfwood, big girl," he said, before extending his hand to Meryl and greeting her. She cordially did the same, but her manner was a little cool.  
  
"Meryl Stryfe," she returned. "So, Wolfwood, why are you traveling to August?"   
  
"Oh, I'm just a traveling priest. I go wherever the wind takes me. To wherever I hear God's calling." He returned.  
  
'You mean to tell me Milly spent the last of our money on some aimlessly, wandering...AGH!' Outwardly she smiled, although it was tight.  
  
"And you ladies? Why are you going to that city?" He questioned, turning to look at Milly, who sat next to the window.  
  
"Oh we're vampire hunters with Bernardelli Vampire Hunters Co," Milly supplied and continued, "And we're on our next case. We're chasing this vampire that was last seen in August, but the odd thing is, no one in the city noticed a vampire around. You know, they're unusually white in skin color. But one night, a girl who was drunk and walking home nearly got bitten. She claims..."   
  
"Milly!" Meryl couldn't contain herself any longer. "You don't just go and blurt the particulars of our mission to a stranger! My God!!!"  
  
"No, please continue." Wolfwood implored Milly. "I am a man of the cloth. Perhaps I can be of some help...I'm sure you two, vampire hunters that you are, know that vampires cannot stand the cross.  
  
Meryl considered his words, he was right. He didn't seem overly annoying, and Milly did seem to like him. He also seemed intelligent, a good thing, but more importantly, if she told him no, Milly would invite him anyways. "Alright, but when we warn you to stay back, you had better listen, we do know what we're doing."  
  
Wolfwood saluted, "Yes, ma'am!" Milly laughed at him, "Oh Mr. Priest, you're so silly! Her smile was bright and sweet as Wolfwood looked at her. "Go on..." he said, "What's the rest of the case?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, well, the girl was drunk and coming home. She was almost there, when she saw a figure ahead, squatting on the ground, his hands holding his head as if he had a terrible headache. She approached him, and was about to offer him assistance, but she screamed when he looked up at her, his eyes were glowing green! Then she saw his blood fangs."  
  
"Is it possible that she imagined it because she was drunk?" Wolfwood questioned.  
  
"It would seem probable," Meryl joined in, "but she was in a neighborhood when she screamed, and people heard her and opened their doors to see what was going on. Many people attested to seeing a being with glowing eyes and blood fangs, but before they could do anything, he left, and no one had the courage to go after him. Not at night, anyways. And they searched the graveyard the next day for proof of a vampire...a coffin that was opened, or anything else, but found nothing. He apparently just vanished." Meryl stopped for air, but continued. "And the really strange thing is that our company has two reliable vampire hunters stationed in that city. They had never noticed any vampire activities prior to that night. It's not possible that a vampire could just show up like that, in a neighborhood without having been seen before. The Bernardelli agents would have noticed any suspicious activities for sure."  
  
"Well, I suppose we won't know until we get there," Wolfwood said, echoing Milly's earlier words.  
  
'Oh no...two of them!' Meryl groaned inwardly.   
**********************************************************************  
  
The rest of the bus trip included nothing but Wolfwood flirting with Milly in that way of his, Milly's shy blushes and smiles, and Meryl's regretting she had ever let Wolfwood tag along.   
'Well, at least I get a whole seat to myself,' she thought as she stared pensively out of the window, the next morning, her mind on their upcoming case. 'If there are absolutely no signs of the vampire...and our top-of the line equipment in August could not detect it...then, the vampire must have left the town. But he wouldn't have stopped in the middle of nowhere...he needs blood, and he didn't get any last night.' A light bulb went off in her head, and suddenly she realized..."STOP THE BUS!" Meryl hollered, jumping out of her seat and running to the driver.   
  
"What?!? We can't just stop out in the middle of nowhere, get back to your seat, young lady!" The cranky driver hollered back. But Meryl wouldn't give up.  
  
"No, you must stop it now! Or...take us to the city of September, only 50 or so iles from August! Please!?!" Meryl pleaded.  
  
"Do you have money? I will, if you can pay," the ever-money-hungry man said.  
  
Meryl stared at him, resisting the urge to punch him in the nose. "But my friend gave the last of our money so that priest could get on," she stated. "And we must go to the city of September."  
  
The bus driver stopped the bus. "Well, it's only 30 or so iles from here, and since I can't go out of my routine, you'll just have to get off here and walk, unless you want to walk 50 iles from August," he said.  
  
"Geeze, Mr, can't you just take us there?" Wolfwood pushed his way to the front to further plead their case. "After you've been so rude and pushy..."  
  
"THAT"S IT!!! GET OUT OF MY BUS!!!" He shoved Meryl out the door, then Wolfwood, although with more difficulty. A sleepy Milly stumbled out a bit later, then their baggage. The bus sped off, leaving the three stragglers choking in the dust.   
  
"I guess we'll just have to foot it..."Wolfwood's voice died down uncertainly when he saw the murderous look on Meryl's face. She'd had enough. Frightened, Wolfwood took off running, grabbing his and some of Milly's bags as he ran in the direction of the town of September, Meryl close by, bags in hand and murder on her mind. Milly laughed and picked up the remaining bags, following in close pursuit.  
**************************************************************  
  
Vash strolled along the streets of September, reliving the events that had happened to him in August. 'At least I'm not so pale that people would think I look out of place,' Vash reflected. 'Thank you Rem, for the human part of me.' He knew he was perfectly safe here, that no one even thought he existed, but last night had cut it pretty close. He just couldn't help it sometimes, and try as he might, Vash could not totally suppress the vampire instincts thrashing inside him. That girl had leaned down to help him, and he had seen her neck, uncovered and available. Despite the fact he'd tried otherwise, his blood fangs had protruded from his mouth, and...Vash mentally shrugged off what had happened next.  
  
Poor lonely Vash! Does it seem too corny? I didn't comment in the beginning, and this chapter is so long, I don't think I'm gonna 'talk' for very long. Anyways, VASH AND MERYL FINALLY MEET!!! In the next chapter, anyways...heh heh, well, until next time, and R&R more than welcome! Legato, Dominique and Knives will make their appearances soon...just be patient!  
SilverSwan 


	3. At First Sight

You want it? You really want it? Ok, I'll give it to you! Sorry for the delay, the first semester of college was a bitch. . .but I managed a 4.0! WOOO!! dances Anyways, let's get back to the real reason you're here. . .here it is, the third chapter. Enjoy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Acceptence of Light. . .of Darkness  
  
SilverSwan  
  
Chapter 3: At First Sight. . . (finally, eh?) ***********************************************************  
  
"Meryl, tell me why is it that we're going to September again?" Milly chirped brightly, in a voice that implied this was her first time asking such a question.  
  
It wasn't. Meryl gritted her teeth, which were already gritty from 2 hours buildup of sand in her teeth. That is, chasing Wolfwood for the first fifteen minutes with the intent to kill, and, in the remaining hour and forty-five minutes trudging behind him in annoyed silence while listening to Milly's constant, chattery flirting and Wolfwood's rakish replies, all the while glaring knives at both of their backs.  
  
"I've already told you, Milly, seven times. We're going to September, it's really the only possible place the vampire could be. He didn't feed last night, so he couldn't have gotten further than September due to exhaustion, despite the fact he can fly. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." Milly nodded slowly, thinking. "But, sempai, are you sure he wouldn't have gone towards some other city?"  
  
"Damn straight," Meryl replied. "He'd need a place to hide before sunrise, and the next city, October, is at least 2 days travel from August - that is if he chose to fly."  
  
"Makes sense," Wolfwood said, lighting up a cigarette. "And it seems we are at September now." The fair-sized city of September loomed ahead, within a 30-minute distance. "That wasn't so bad, was it now, Meryl?" Wolfwood asked, turning a sheepish grin to her.  
  
She glared her response.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Later the trio finally came upon the city of September, dirty, grimy, sweaty, and exhausted. Meryl had reached a slight truce with Wolfwood, only on account that she was nearly dead. It was around 3 in the afternoon, and the first thing on everyone's mind was food and rest. However, there was a little matter about money. . .  
  
"What are we going to do?" Milly asked.  
  
Meryl shrugged, her rising ire at the fact Milly had given away the last of their money quickly dying down due to her extreme exhaustion. "I have no clue, Milly," she sighed, voice dull.  
  
A pang of guilt pierced through Wolfwood's consciousness, only to be brushed away by his usual upbeat manner.  
  
"Never fear, ladies, a priest is here."  
  
He paused, to wink at Milly before continuing, "and this city is full of sin." With a sweep of his arm, he indicated the saloons that lined the streets.  
  
"Just give me a second. . ." Wolfwood walked up to the door of one saloon and leaned against the wall, arms folded and legs crossed.  
  
Naturally, this didn't help Meryl's mood any.  
  
"Mr. Priest. . .are you planning on begging?" Milly asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Shh. . .just wait and see. We must wait for our first victi - uh, I mean lost soul."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Priest."  
  
With a murderous glance at both her partner and the traveling priest, Meryl rolled her eyes, turned her back, picked up her bags, and was just about to leave when -  
  
"MMMPH!! HEEEY!!!"  
  
"What the -?" Meryl murmured, turning around sharply.  
  
At the doors of the saloon, a man in a long red trench coat was struggling to take off what looked like a little house on his head. He was tall, with long and lanky limbs, yet appeared to be well built, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. Woolfwood stood nearby. . .  
  
"Now, confess thou sins, my son, and thou shall be saved. Fear for thy mortal soul, for you have been heavily imbibing. . . . . . . . . . . .Oh Shit!" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling its contents.  
  
"Sorry. I always screw up when I talk like that. . .Save and purge your soul for only 50 double dollars a confession!!!"  
  
"Oh Mr. Priest, you're funny!" Milly squealed.  
  
"He is NOT!!!" The man in the red coat protested squealingly, still struggling to take the small portable confessional off his head. "AEIIIIIII!!"  
  
Screaming like a female pig, the red-coated man succeeded in wrenching the confessional from his head, and upon thrusting it to the ground reveled a head of spikey blond hair and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes Meryl had ever seen in her life.  
  
"YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE LIKE THAT!!!" He continued, shoving Wolfwood away before tackling him and proceeding to strangle and knock his head against the ground.  
  
"Nmm. . .HE-"  
  
"Holler Uncle!"  
  
"Eh. . .No!!"  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
"NO!-uhh-UN. . .!!!  
  
"SAY IT!!"  
  
"MR. PRIEST!" Milly screeched, running over to help. "Take that, bad man!" She screamed, before hitting the blond man on the head, with her gigantic stun gun. He crumpled to the ground, but begin to slowly get up.  
  
"Oh. . .man. . .thanks, babe!" Wolfwood gasped, struggling to sit up. Milly rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, eyes large with concern. He nodded, one hand at his throat.  
  
"Is HE alright? What about me? I only got assaulted by a -a tiny house over my head, then smacked by a. . . "  
  
'Won't he ever stop?' Meryl thought, her ire rising as the man continued his ranting. He was quickly loosing his appeal.  
  
"And assaulted for no particular reason, you have no business doing this to ME!!! Is HE alright? What about me. . ."  
  
'How annoying' Meryl thought as she listened. Somewhere in her mind, the words were getting blurred. . .it was incredibly hot standing under the dessert sun in the afternoon, wearing her high-necked white, Chinese-style blouse under her blue cape. She fought for balance. So hot. . .  
  
"So you owe me an apology!" The man continued, "Is HE alright??? Hey! Is SHE alright?" He asked, his voice changing from irritancy to concern, as he directed Milly and Wolfwood's attention to Meryl, who was swaying slightly.  
  
"Meryl!" Milly screamed. It was the last thing Meryl heard before collapsing and loosing consciousness.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Oh. . .ugh. . .huh?" Meryl groaned, eyebrows furrowing as she struggled to sit up in bed.  
  
'Wait. . . in bed. . .where am I?' Meryl blinked once, her sight still not adjusted yet. She heard someone get up from where he or she was sitting near her bed, moving away to open the door.  
  
"Milly! She's awake!"  
  
Masculine. Definitely masculine, and kind sounding. 'Sounds so familiar,' Meryl thought, as she fell back into the bed. The effort was too great to sit up, but she could see clearly now.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, glancing at him, before she remembered. Blond hair. Red trench coat. And those gorgeous green eyes that seemed to see clear to her soul, yet were tinged with some indefinable sadness. "You - you're the man from the saloon. . . what are you doing here?"  
  
"First things first." He strode back to the bed, causing Meryl to pull the covers closer. She was dressed, but had been stripped down to her camisole, and the leggings that she wore under her miniskirt.  
  
"What?" She managed to stutter. 'He really is goregeous. . .but what does he think he's doing?'  
  
"Here, drink this." Helping her to sit up in bed, her rescuer/kidnapper held a glass of water to her lips. Meryl's skin tingled where his hand rested on her back, and she couldn't hold back the shiver that tickled her spine.  
  
'He couldn't have kidnapped me. . .didn't he just yell for Milly? Then I must be safe. . .and this must be only water.' She sipped it, reluctantly at first, but then more rapidly, as she realized she must have been dehydrated. He spoke.  
  
"You fainted while your friends and I were-uh, having a disagreement."  
  
He hadn't noticed her at the saloon - he'd been too busy arguing with that poor excuse for a priest, and that giant of a girl - but now that she was awake, he found himself admiring her luminescent dark eyes. He had been wondering what color they were while she slept.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked again. "Where is Milly?"  
  
"Here I am, Sempai! How are you?" Milly entered the room, sunshine streaming from her voice. "This is Mr. Vash! How do you like him? He's not such a bad man, as I first thought. He noticed you were about to faint, and he caught you! When he asked where we were staying, and we told him we didn't have any money, he carried you to the nearest hotel, and rented a room. He even paid for the hotel rooms for us!" Milly exclaimed, breathlessly.  
  
"What?" Meryl asked, pushing the glass away, and looking at Vash in open disbelief. "You. . .did that?"  
  
"Yes-ah, well-" The kind man of mere moments before Milly entered dissolved into a stuttering fool. He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, ah- someone has to take care of helpless women who can't take care of themselves!"  
  
And now the stuttering fool had changed into an arrogant pig. Meryl hated it, especially when she knew damn well she could take care of herself. Gasping, she flung back the covers with anger, swinging her legs over one side of the bed. Her jaw quivered with anger.  
  
"Sempai? What are you doing? You really should be resting now! Don't get up!" Milly rushed to Meryl's side in an attempt to stop her.  
  
" If *Mr* Vash thinks I need his help, then he's wrong!" Meryl spat, putting special, sarcastic emphasis on the word 'Mr.'  
  
"Oh, Sempai, don't! He didn't mean it! Did you, Mr. Vash? And you really do need your rest!"  
  
Meryl's eyes flashed. "I don't need rest, I'm fi-" Meryl cut herself off abruptly as the world begin to spin, and her legs felt fragile. 'Oh shit.'  
  
"Meryl!" Milly's voice sounded far away.  
  
"I got her." In two long strides, Vash was besides Meryl's weakening form, his arms around her once again.  
  
'I feel so safe. . .' Meryl mused idly, the last thought that struck her mind before she passed out. She didn't feel Vash gently lay her back in bed, nor the concerned hand he placed on her brow, or see his worried frown.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"She'll be alright, she just needs her rest. Meryl has been long overdue. She pushes herself too hard, and takes her work very seriously." Milly stated later at dinner with Wolfwood and Vash. Wolfwood nodded his agreement.  
  
"Work? What does she do?" Vash questioned, as the waitress brought their dinners. He once again silently thanked Rem for providing him with human blood, so he could eat human food, an attribute that had enabled him to blend in with the race over the years. And a very important one.  
  
"Meryl and I are a team with the Bernardelli Vampire Hunters Co. She's one of the best in her line of work." Milly nearly sang, heedless of the information she gave away, and forgetting Meryl's past attempts at cautioning her against such. "Mmm, this is really good! Don't you think so, Wolfwood?" Milly questioned as she dug into her pasta.  
  
"Your presence makes it superb, big gal." Wolfwood teased. The two of them were so intent on each other that neither noticed Vash had not yet begun his dinner, and merely sat there, looking as if he had just been shot.  
  
'It can never be,' Vash realized. ***************************************************************  
  
So, whaddya think? Definitely worth the wait, huh? Ok, ok so maybe not, but my muse has come back, and I know where this story is going! (This really is a miracle) Knives will re-appear soon, and Legato and Dominique will make their entrances. Get ready for some heart-trending angst. Oh yes, look for additional chapters to 'Gunsmoke Ghetto,' and 'Hidden by Silence' within the next 2 weeks.  
  
Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask if any of you know which format I should upload my stories with, so I can make the thoughts appear italicized, without screwing up my format. I'd really appreciate if any of you can help me. Thanks! Don't forget to review! SilverSwan 


	4. The Calling

Oh ah. . .hi, you guys! Heh heh heh. . .yeah, I know. . .I know, I took forever in getting this out. No, I haven't forgotten, haven't lost interest, or given up. . .I'm just incredible lazy, and busy, too, if that makes sense. Well, here it is, enjoy! Also, a special thanks to Unholy Kazaana for IMing me, telling me in a nice way to get the chapters out! Thanks a lot, buddy!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Acceptance of Light. . .of Darkness SilverSwan  
  
Chapter 4: The Calling ******************************************************  
  
Silent as the dark night itself, Vash made his way to his hotel room, right next to that of Meryl & Milly's; Wolfwood was rooming with him. Yet at the present, the room was empty, Milly and Woolfwood had lingered after dinner at the hotel bar, Wolfwood not acting the least bit like a priest. Vash opened the door and was met by a black room, well suited to his mood.  
  
Not bothering to switch on the light, he made his way to the bed's edge and sat down, head in hands, recalling what the evening with Milly and Wolfwood had revealed, recalling, more specifically, Milly's words:  
  
"Meryl and I are a team with the Bernardelli Vampire Hunters Co. She's one of the best in her line of work."  
  
'So she's a vampire hunter.' he thought despondently. 'Well, what did you expect?' Vash silently chided himself. 'Even if she hadn't been a hunter, she would probably have despised me nonetheless, had I told her my heritage.' Most people in the world did, silently crossing themselves whenever the word 'vampire' was mentioned. Letting out a frustrated sigh Vash flopped down on the bed.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"So what do you think about him?" Wolfwood asked, motioning with his head to Vash's retreating figure, as Milly and he sat down at the hotel bar and lounge. Vash had declined their invitation, and had kindly left them some much necessary cash.  
  
"He is really nice!" Milly exclaimed. "But well. . .Mr. Priest, he seems to carry around this deep sorrow. You can see it in his eyes, even when he smiles," she finished, her large blue eyes touched with concern.  
  
'That's one of the things I love about her,' Wolfwood thought. Milly's humanitarian feeling to everyone - she could teach him some things about kindness, he mused. Then too, she had picked up on the forlorn look in Vash's eyes. . .as he had. 'We'd make a great couple. . .' Wolfwood thought idly, temporarily forgetting his profession as he intently studied her face. The large blue eyes, sweet face framed by brown hair. . .  
  
"Mr. Priest?" Milly shifted in her barstool, somewhat uncomfortable with the long silence and his close perusal of her person. "Mr. Priest. . .what do you think?"  
  
"Oh - ah, sorry." He made to reach for his cigarettes in the breast picket of his suit, as he nearly always did in a nervous situation, but stopped himself, remembering Milly's aversion to them on the bus. She hadn't said it outright, but her mannerism - eyes averted, nose slightly wrinkled - had told him so. "I think you're absolutely right, Big Girl," he said, with a wink.  
  
Milly blushed.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Vash's biological father loomed before his eyes - The Count, larger than life, royal in his bearing, and utterly resplendent in the feeling of horror he emitted, yet at the same time looking strangely weak and drained of his power. He was in his bedchamber, looking at a picture of Knives. . .'or is it me?' Vash wondered as he continued to observe.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash back to what Vash somehow knew had occurred earlier that evening - before the Count was in his bedchambers - and before he looked so fragile. Knives and the Count were in the gardens, taking a midnight stroll. The full moon shone down upon the lone figures amid the wealth of blood-red roses. The Count turned towards Knives and said something Vash couldn't make out. Knives looked pleased, which Vash knew, couldn't be good. Vash felt his blood chill.  
  
Then suddenly, the Count seized Knives' neck and bit him, taking the remaining human blood Rem had bestowed on Knives until it was totally drained, purging Knives from any last inclinations towards human emotions he might have. Vash knew now there was absolutely no chance for Knives to ever be redeemed. No chance for him to ever live as a human. Alas, Knives was no longer human, but instead replenished with the power of the vampire line, the horrific, unquenchable desire of bloodlust forever unappeasable.  
  
Suddenly Vash was taken back to the Count's room, his father studying the picture. Faster than the human eye could see, the weakened Count was attacked from behind, a blade cleaving its path directly through his heart. Just as quickly, the blade was removed, and the figure gone, leaving the Count dead, face first on the hard, cold stones.  
  
But Vash wasn't totally human. He'd glimpsed the figure, male with long blue hair and a piercing golden eye.  
  
"Vash. . .Vash." Knives' voice. And Vash knew just what he wanted. "It is time, Vash. Time. Vash. . .Vash."  
  
"VASH! Vash, are you there?"  
  
Vash's eyes flew open with a start. 'What? Where am I?. . .Knives?' How was it Knives was outside his door?  
  
'No,' he realized half a second later. It wasn't Knives, it was Milly, coming to check on him, and he froze, unable to respond. If he did, she'd certainly be able to tell something was amiss. He listened silently, as he heard her sigh, then her footsteps making their way to her room next door. Milly opened and shut the door with a muted click.  
  
What he'd seen was clear. The Count was dead, and Knives was in full power. Vash knew what he wanted. Knives wanted his twin to aid him in reclaiming the earth for vampires - whether it be by killing the entire human race, or turning them into minions of the night. Knives wanted Vash. ***************************************************************  
  
Short, I know, but rest assured, the next chapter will be out in about a week. It's already written, but just needs to be typed and edited. I'm really very sorry for delaying this so long, and thanks to those faithful readers who are still reading this, and even more thanks to those who are reviewing this. Up next: Knives and Legato make their entrances.  
SilverSwan 


	5. As Master Commands

Well, I promised to update regularly from now on, didn't I? And here it is. I'm a little amazed myself that I actually did follow up with it. . .so ya'll'd better review! Enjoy!  
  
Oh SailorPenguinz. . . yes, I would think that sucking the rest of Knives' blood out of him to be entirely possible. . .it is blood, after all!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Acceptance of Light. . .of Darkness SilverSwan  
  
Chapter 5: As Master Commands ******************************************************  
  
The Count in his room. . . in the garden with Knives. . .giving Knives his powers. . .in his room once more, the meeting place between himself and Death.  
  
The last of these images faded away, swirling until the liquid in the 5- foot stone basin returned to its original mercury-like state, both in texture and color  
  
"Has he received it, Master?" Asked a deep voice, oddly soothing in its monotones, and speaking from the darkness. The room was pitch black, and the only thing visible was the liquid in the basin, giving off a soft, dying, silvery light. The sheen faded further, catching the golden glint of a single eye before leaving the room immersed in blackness.  
  
"He'll get it," came the curt reply, the tone sounding both miffed and impertinent. "Do you doubt my powers?"  
  
"No, Master," came the voice. "Forgive me for saying this, Master, but it's just that you've only tonight received your full power. Is it wise to use them so extensively, and so soon?" The monotone of the man made the question sound more like a statement.  
  
"You, a mere human who came to me and begged that I take you on, offering yourself as a servant, dare to question me?" Knives asked. He continued, "Remember, I'll not bestow the grace of being a vampire on just anyone, Legato."  
  
"Yes, Master. I apologize Master." And had there been light, one would have seen Legato's visible amber eye close, his blue head bowed in shame. As it was, Knives sensed all of Legato's movements, and feelings through his newly-acquired, heightened powers.  
  
Legato continued, "It is only out of concern for you that I show such insolence, Master. Please forgive me.  
  
Knives tested the sincerity of Legato's emotions for a moment, and found them to be true. He half-smiled; Legato was a worthy disciple. Out of all the other humans who'd approached Knives with the desire to become one with the night strong in their hearts, Legato was the best. The others were either too power hungry or too weak; thus undeserving of such a precious gift. They had been killed on the spot. Yet Knives had sensed something in Legato, a quiet manner and strength of character that impressed him. Legato's reasons for wanting to obtain the vampire state were, however, at the present still a mystery to Knives, and something he could not discover with his powers. Curious as he was to discover Legato's reason, he did not want to inquire outright, not just yet. That would happen, only if he was not able to detect the reason himself, after accustoming his body to his new powers.  
  
"Concern is a human emotion, Legato," said Knives, sensing Legato's head bow even deeper in a sense of defeat. He pondered for a second then continued, with a half smirk "But it is precisely your loyal qualities that have deemed you worthy of being my servant."  
  
"Yes Master." Legato lifted his head.  
  
The darkness fled as a golden light from the basin filled the room, more gold than Legato's eyes, and so bright that even Knives was forced to look away for a moment. Eventually, this light also faded, and the silvery waters showed Vash. . .  
  
"Ah, yes. He has heard." Knives' smirk was chilling, a quality of which was already enhanced in his ice-blue eyes, eyes that had once gazed upon his father with adoration, disguising his true intent. Deceitful adoration.  
  
Legato took in Vash, curled up on the bed. The anguish and pain etched on his face - the watery eyes, bespeaking compassion and sorrow. He was so human - so weak. Why would the Almighty Master Knives want one such as this? 'A pitiful disgrace, and half Vampire, too.' Legato thought. Aloud, he said, "Yes, Master, he has heard, but will he come?"  
  
"He will come," Knives said, and his eyes - the color of the beautiful, blue daytime sky he would no longer see again after tonight - flashed oddly. "He must come. I need my brother by my side to help me purge the world of humans. And, if he hesitates, you will be the one to bring him to me."  
  
"Yes Master," Legato acknowledged. 'By his side,' Legato thought, eyes narrowing a fraction so slight as to be unnoticeable, even to Knives' acute senses.  
  
'He wants his weak brother by his side - and Master Knives only has one right side. I won't be on the left.' But in order to obtain that favored spot, he must bring his nemesis to Knives - he must bring Vash. Vash already had the edge - half vampire, and full brother to Knives.  
  
But, if what Knives said was true, that Vash hadn't been exercising his vampire powers to their full extent since he ran away, then Legato was more than sure of his ability to overcome Vash - especially with the aid of the powers Knives had bestowed upon him.  
  
The image in the pool slowly faded, once more leaving the pair in darkness.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing - Legato, see to it that everything is ready for Princess Dominique and her father's visit."  
  
"Yes, Master. In fact, preparations have already begun."  
  
"Good, good. You are dismissed." Knives was already starting to feel the effects of over-using his powers while they were so new. He did not want Legato around, should he stumble or begin to feel even fainter than he already was, and just barely was conscious of Legato's movements.  
  
Legato left, but not before bowing, knowing Knives could see and sense his actions. Closing the door softly behind him, he proceeded to check on the preparations. 'Hmmmm. . .this may actually be fun - pitting my powers against Vash's. . . seeing how they measure up. Yes,' he thought, a brief snip of a smile touching his lips. 'I will enjoy this.' ********************************************************************  
  
Yes, yes, I know it was short! Next comes Dominique! And I promise the next chapter will be longer, much longer. Oh yes, for those who are interested, I'm writing a Gundam Wing romance fic, alternate universe. Look out for it, should you wish. The more racy, in depth version will be posted on adultfanfiction.net. Well, see ya soon!  
SilverSwan. 


End file.
